1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electrolyte cell using lithium or lithium alloy as the anode, liquid organic electrolyte and cathode material.
2. Prior Art
Recently, in association with the miniaturization of various electronic equipment such as timepiece, cameras or electronic calculators, silver oxide or mercury cells that are small in size and thickness and having high energy density among the aqueous solution cells are being used.
However, with our increased interest in environmental pollution problems, since not only mercury cells but also the silver oxide cells make use of zinc amalgam as the cathode, it is feared that disposal of used mercury and silver oxide cells may cause additional environmental pollution.
Under these circumstances, possible debut of the pollution free cells interchangeable with mercury of silver oxide cells is strongly desired.
On the other hand, lithium cells using lithium or alloy as the cathode and an organic liquid electrolyte as the liquid electrolyte is superior in storage properties, can be reduced in size and thickness because of its high energy density, while it is pollution-free in that it does not make use of mercury, so that it is tentatively used in a variety of electronic devices. For example, lithium cells using MnO.sub.2, CF.sub.X and AgCrO.sub.4 as the anode active material are finding practical application.
However, because of its higher cell voltage of 3V, the lithium cell is not fully satisfactory in its interchangeability with the conventional mercury of silver oxide cells. It has been tried to evolve lithium cells interchangeable with these silver oxide or mercury cells and there has been proposed a lithium cell using FeS, FeS.sub.2 or CuO as the cathode active material in combination with the lithium anode. This lithium cell has a cell voltage of 1.5 to 1.6V and thus approximately equal to that of the silver oxide cell so that the interchangeability with the silver oxide cell is assured. However, the mercury cell has a lower cell voltage of 1.3V, such that there lacks up to now a lithium cell fully interchangeable with the mercury cell.